The present invention relates to the field of hardware devices, and particularly to hardware devices that communicate among one another as an Internet of Things (IoT). More particularly, the present invention related to devices in an IoT that utilize software.
The Internet of Things (IoT) is an internetworking of physical devices, such as machinery, vehicles, buildings, etc. Each physical device is embedded with intelligence in the form of processors, software, sensors, etc. that allow the different physical devices to communicate with one another. This communication allows the physical devices to exchange data (e.g., readings from their sensors), instructions (e.g., executable instructions processed by a receiving device's processor to retrieve data from a local sensor), process incoming data from another device), etc. Collectively, the devices in the IoT then become an intelligent electronic system.